


Mozriel

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece adding a supernatural hue to White Collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozriel

Mozriel sat and watched the city on his own. The other angels weren't interested in the messy, violent, chaotic humans living upon this land. They were fascinated with humans who dwelled elsewhere and would gather together to peer at the oddities. Mozriel was considered a bit of an oddity himself for his intrigue in these dirt-dwelling creatures but he basked in their scrutiny- if one-day God spoke to him about his conduct he may take pause but as days went by he sometimes even doubted the existence of the creator. Maybe it was all smoke-screens and mirrors- a voice thrown out into the ether from a being not as spectacular as the archangels would have them believe. Mozriel's mind was often abound with conspiracy theories- his closest brothers warned him he would end up hurting himself- Mozriel knew he was too cautious to ever get caught in his ponderances and investigations.

 

Then again things don't always go as planned. It was on one fateful day in the month the humans called June when he gazed again at one of the run-down cities he spent many of his free days gazing upon. Dirty and dusty as usual, a blood encrusted bottle from an angry fight sat shining in a gutter, a man sat nursing a bruised side on a beer-stained green leather bar stool and a waitress cleaned counters. All the marvellous usual. Then Mozriel saw something- something that didn't belong in this dark-broken-pit. He saw a sapphire.

 

The sapphire sparkled brighter than anything Mozriel had ever seen, not daunted in the slightest by the dark-pit it had been birthed into and suddenly all of Mozriel's conspiracies had a point and purpose. Mozriel knew what he had to do. Without a second thought he flew down to the beautiful sapphire human.


End file.
